A WW Halloween:Special J & the White House Coven
by Mari Kenobi
Summary: Silly Halloween fic. JD and death to evil Amy! Completed
1. Part 1

A West Wing Halloween: Special J. and the White House Coven  
  
By: MariKenobi  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Neither is Harry Potter, nor LOTR..  
  
This is set on Halloween last year.  
  
Part 1  
  
Josh Lyman was trying really hard to work. He wanted to concentrate on his job because the fate the world depended on him. Maybe not so much, but he still had very important work to do. Work that he couldn't concentrate on at the moment because there was a very beautiful woman standing on his desk. A very beautiful woman with long legs and a short skirt.  
  
Donatella.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Hold your horses and you better not be trying to look up my skirt," she told him.  
  
"I'm not," and he wasn't, at least not on purpose. "Why are you doing this again?"  
  
"I told you. I want your office to look festive for Halloween so I'm decorating." She finally got down from his desk.  
  
"Do I really need a black cat and a pumpkin hanging from my ceiling?"  
  
"Yes, you do, Josh. You want to know why. because this office is boring. We need to liven it up a little."  
  
"Whatever, Donna. I'm sure Margaret isn't doing this to Leo's office."  
  
"Nope, I am. I have to go there after I finish your office."  
  
Josh was about to reply when they heard CJ shouting for him. "JOSHUA!"  
  
Donna looked towards the door and back at Josh, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing! I swear."  
  
"Regardless, I think this would be a good time to go do Leo's office." She bolted before he could say anything and he didn't have enough time to hide because CJ was in his office.  
  
"Joshua."  
  
He stood up. "Claudia Jean."  
  
"Sit back down." She ordered and he did as told. "Did you happen to read the Post?"  
  
"Not yet, CJ. I'm a busy man, but I'll get around to it. I promise. Is there anything interesting in it?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you'll really like page 3." She took out a piece of newspaper from her pocket. "Here, I took the liberty of cutting the piece for you."  
  
"I guess I'll read it now."  
  
"Do that."  
  
He began reading the article and he knew immediately what she meant. "I'll have a talk with her."  
  
"A talk? She said that the voters need to realize that Bartlet is not the man he once was and a change of the guard is needed. and that was just the first paragraph."  
  
"She is working for the other guy." Josh tried to argue.  
  
"Yeah, another guy that shouldn't be running in the first place."  
  
"I already know all of this."  
  
"Fix it, Josh." She gave him her scary stare.  
  
"I will."  
  
He waited until she left and began hitting his desk with his head. *****  
  
Late at night, Donna walked around the empty West Wing. She was sure Josh had left already and she made her way to CJ's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"No muggles abound," Donna replied.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Donna smiled and opened the door to find Sam and CJ already inside. "Greetings my fellow wizards." She sat down and took out the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book from her bag.  
  
"Good, we are all here." Sam commented. "As far as I know, no one else is coming, so let's get on with the discussion. If I recall correctly the last time we talked up to when Harry was taken up to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes. This clearly is one of the most important points in the book because it is when Harry sees the -" CJ stopped talking when she saw her door opening. She groaned when she saw Josh come in.  
  
"Hey. What are you three doing here? With the door closed?"  
  
"Oh, you noticed that? People usually knock when they see closed doors." CJ replied.  
  
Josh rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to go out and knock again?"  
  
"No. What do you want?" Sam said impatiently.  
  
"Touchy." He looked around the room. "Why are there three children's books -the same book actually-lying around?"  
  
"If you must know, we meet to discuss the books every once in a while, and right now we are discussing this one in preparation for the movie!" Donna stood up and faced him. "Do you want to join us and discuss the symbolism of the phoenix feather?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, I think I have some stuff to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He bolted pretty quickly from CJ's office, leaving the sounds of laughter behind him. *****  
  
Josh sat in the Oval Office and was staring at the ceiling while waiting for the President to finish reading some documents.  
  
"Josh? Is anything the matter? You seem restless." The President put the papers down and approached him.  
  
"I just couldn't get much sleep last night. I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Really?" The President sat down next to Josh. "Tell me about it. I read a book in dream interpretation once."  
  
"Sir, it's not necessary."  
  
"I want to. Go ahead."  
  
"Nothing. It wasn't a big deal. I was walking through the West Wing at night and heard a strange sound coming from CJ's office and there she was with Donna and Sam."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
  
"They were wearing witches clothing and casting a spell."  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. What was the spell about, Joshua?"  
  
Josh lowered his head. "Me. They wanted me to open my eyes and send Amy, the evil spirit away."  
  
The President laughed loudly. "Do you have any idea what brought this dream on?"  
  
"I saw them meeting last night to discuss some stupid book."  
  
"Harry Potter is not stupid. It's a good series of books. You should read them."  
  
"You've been to some of their meetings?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, some of them have been here."  
  
"How do I not know this?" Josh ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"You aren't a Harry Potter fan. Or a Lord of the Rings one."  
  
"I saw that movie. It was cool."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't read the book."  
  
"Fine." Josh rolled his eyes. "So, who else is in this little club?"  
  
"Pretty much everyone except you and Toby."  
  
"You haven't invited Toby either."  
  
"We did. He didn't want to join."  
  
Josh sighed. "Can we get back to my dream?"  
  
"Sure. That one's easy. You feel left out because you saw your best friends together without you."  
  
"Ok, I can see that. What about the Amy spell?"  
  
"You are attributing it to her. Since you are still spending time with her, and your friends have shown their displeasure - I did hear about the comment - your subconscious is trying to tell you something."  
  
"We broke up over the summer. We are just friends now. ok, so maybe there are still some wayward feelings, but it's over."  
  
"Maybe you have to see it more clearly, because seriously Josh, I still can't tell. I see you one day and I'm sure you guys are broken up and then I see you the next day and I think you are back together. You should really think about that."  
  
"Thanks sir." Josh stood up. "Can I go now?"  
  
The President nodded and Josh left, feeling like he had a lot of thinking to do now. *****  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder, lighting and rain all around when CJ, Sam, and Donna entered the mess wearing black robes. They all stood around a black pot and cackled. CJ addressed them in what seemed like couplets.  
  
When shall we three meet again?  
  
In thunder, lighting, or in rain?  
  
Sam replied to her.  
  
When the hurky-burly's done.  
  
When the battle's lost and won.  
  
Donna knew that answered.  
  
That will be ere the set of the sun.  
  
But CJ asked more.  
Where the place?  
  
Sam told her.  
Upon the heath.  
  
Donna finished their conversation.  
There to meet with the Special J.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself tasting his desk. He looked up and saw Sam in a grey suit standing before him. He sighed. "It was only a dream."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, man. Never mind." Josh sat back. "I just had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Was I casting spells again?" Sam smiled and sat down.  
  
"What? I can't believe he told!"  
  
"Thanks for the entertainment. Care to tell me about this latest dream?"  
  
"Why not." Josh told him everything about the dream. He expected sympathy, and maybe a chuckle or two from Sam, but never for the guy to snort.  
  
"You made me the second witch."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The second witch from Macbeth. That was your dream, the opening scene with the 3 witches. Of course they say Macbeth where you had Special J."  
  
Josh ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah. I totally forgot about it. It's been so long since I read it."  
  
"Now we just need to analyze this obsession with you making us into witchcraft."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ok, let's talk about the Amy thing."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut?"  
  
"Fine. Is she coming to the Halloween party?"  
  
"The what party?"  
  
Sam shook his head, "Josh. Josh. Josh. Don't you remember that the President said we all had to be there for the children's Halloween Party, and in costumes? That after the kids leave he'll have music and make an event of it."  
  
"I totally forgot about that. I need to get a costume."  
  
"What about Amy? Is she coming?" Sam asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I told her about it when it first came up, but we haven't talked about it again."  
  
"Find out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." *****  
  
Once again Donna was walking late at night in the West Wing. Only this time, she was sure Josh had gone home. She had to walk with him to the car to help him carry stuff. Yup, her boss was a charmer. She sighed. He was.  
  
She knocked on CJ's door. "Hermione Weasley." She gave them the password.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I've got to say that I love that password." CJ told Donna as she came in.  
  
She shrugged, "I thought it would be cute! We all know it will happen eventually."  
  
"Yup." Sam nodded. "We know it will happen. It's just a matter of time and them being age appropriate."  
  
"Before we begin, Donna, where's Josh?"  
  
"He's at home, CJ," she laughed.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, what are talking about today?"  
  
"Before we begin, we wanted to do a little gossiping." CJ told her.  
  
"I never mind that. Who are we talking about?"  
  
Sam smiled evilly. "Amy." *****  
  
Donna was shocked. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing. "You guys don't like Amy either?"  
  
"My dear Donna," CJ smiled, "the word you are looking for is hate, despise, can't stand the sight of her"  
  
"Or hear her strained voice and have you ever seen her dirty feet? My world! If she doesn't clean her feet, I can only imagine how bad her teeth must be. How can Josh kiss her? Ugh."  
  
CJ stared at Sam, "Schmutzy pants you have a weird teeth fetish, you know that right?" She shook her head and turned to Donna. "We liked her at first. right before we got to know her. Even with her politics aside, she's so annoying. Heck, she makes me miss Mandy!"  
  
Donna gasped.  
  
"I know, it's a frightening thought."  
  
"The biggie reason is that we don't like how Josh is when she's around. Plus..." Sam glanced hesitantly at CJ, who nodded at him. "We think it's about time you and Josh dropped the denial act."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Donna eyed them as if they were insane.  
  
"You like Josh and he likes you." Sam smiled at her.  
  
"Really? And how do you know this? Did he pass you a note during study hall?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Regardless whether you agree with us or are wrong, do you want to help us get rid of Amy?" CJ folded her arms and sat back.  
  
"I get it." Donna smirked. "You need my creative evil genius."  
  
"Of course. Are you in?"  
  
"Donna looked at Sam, "Yes." ***** 


	2. Part 2

A West Wing Halloween: Special J. and the White House Coven  
  
By: MariKenobi  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Neither is Harry Potter, nor LOTR.  
  
This is set on Halloween last year.  
  
Part 2  
  
It was a week later and Josh was still having weird dreams. He leaned back in his chair hoping that tonight would be the night he got a good night's sleep, but first, he had to go to the President's Halloween thing. At least he would wear a cool costume.  
  
"Are you ready for a West Wing Halloween?" Sam burst into the office.  
  
"Are you testing me by almost giving me a heart attack?"  
  
"You still on edge?"  
  
"Yeah." Josh sat down on the chair.  
  
"More nightmares?" Sam wondered and Josh nodded. "Do tell." He quickly sat down. "I love them. Who was I this time?"  
  
"Not sure. You weren't the center of my dream this time. I'm thinking you might have been Legolas, but you were in the background with the rest."  
  
"Legolas. Nice. So? What happened?"  
  
"We were at the party and there was a red and black menace at the entrance. The President was dressed as Gandalf and he was sort of recreating the 'You shall not pass' scene."  
  
"Josh," Sam tried not to smile, "Who was the red and black menace?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
Sam snickered, "and why do you think you put her in that place?"  
  
"Well, she wouldn't tell me what her costume would be. Only that it would be red and black."  
  
Sam burst out laughing, "So you equated her with the Balrog. Josh, I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something."  
  
Josh sat up straight, "I know you think I should break up with her, but ."  
  
"Look buddy, I'll make you a deal. If you can come up with five reasons by tonight as to why you shouldn't end the relationship, I'll stop bothering you. Now these have to be good reasons. Reasons you would give your mom. If you can't, then you have to break up with her."  
  
Josh stared at Sam. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or what he was about to do. "Deal." *****  
  
Sam knocked on CJ's door.  
  
"I'm busy, come back later."  
  
"Mumbles."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I must say, I really like that last code word. Donna has wonderful ideas." Sam said as he entered the office and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, but I really hope you didn't interrupt me to talk about that."  
  
"Of course not, CJ." Sam grinned. "You'll love this. He had another nightmare last night. Even better than we could have come up with."  
  
"Really? This is great. I finally talked Donna into the costume thing. We are going to have some fun tonight."  
  
"Does Donna know about the other things we tried out before she joined our little coven?" Sam became a bit worried.  
  
"I haven't told her anything. She knows that we must have tried stuff and that her spirit has helped us immensely, but I haven't gotten into details."  
  
Sam nodded, "Are we going to try something on her?"  
  
"Let's see what happens tonight. If she still is in denial, we might have to go to drastic measures."  
  
"How can she not see that she's in love with him!"  
  
"Sam, Sam, Sam. It's a girl thing. Her competition is Amy. No girl would want to admit that the guy she wants has such bad taste at the moment."  
  
"We'll fix this. Right?"  
  
"Yes." *****  
  
"Hey Mister!" A little kid yelled at Josh.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you supposed to be a baseball player?" The kid was obviously admiring his uniform.  
  
"Of course, but not just any baseball player, and before you ask. this is an original uniform," Josh boasted.  
  
"It is? Why would anyone buy a Mets' uniform? They suck!"  
  
"They do not suck. They are just wading through a rough patch and ." Josh's attention was suddenly diverted elsewhere. A vision in black sauntered past him. Whoever she was, she wore a Catwoman costume. All leathered up. Sadly her face was covered by the mask, but he was sure of one thing. That was not Amy. He had to find out who she was. He left the kid behind without a second thought and followed his mystery lady.  
  
It didn't last long. Not only did she get lost in the crowd, Harry Potter stopped him.  
  
"Your dressing as a Mets player is no surprise."  
  
"And you coming as Harry Potter is right out of my nightmares, Sam."  
  
"If you'd given me proper notice, I would have come as Legolas." Sam smiled. "So? Who were you following?"  
  
"Someone dressed as Catwoman, whoever she is. She is hot. Hey, do you happen to know who D. I mean what everyone is coming dressed as?"  
  
"Everyone? Or just someone in particular you wish deep down were dressed as Catwoman?" Sam smirked.  
  
"For crying out loud, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted-"  
  
"She is dressed as Hermione." Sam interrupted him.  
  
"Really?" Josh sounded disappointed.  
  
"I happen to think she looks cute." Sam smiled and nodded at someone. "And speak of the devil. Hey Donna!"  
  
Josh quickly turned and saw Donna standing behind them. She looked cute, childlike cute. She wore a robe just like Sam's and she carried a wand. She also wore a reddish brown curly haired wig.  
  
"Hey guys!" She greeted then. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look wonderful. Now, if only we had a Ron." Sam told her.  
  
"Yeah, Josh, why don't you change? You'd be a much better Ron Weasley than Mike Piazza."  
  
"I don't think so. Why don't you try finding Danny? Or maybe Mallory wouldn't mind cross-dressing." Josh suggested.  
  
"Nah. You just miss out on the fun." Sam winked at him.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"It seems, Donna, that Josh saw the most beautiful vision dressed as Catwoman, but he doesn't know who she is."  
  
"Catwoman? Really?" Donna went from Sam to Josh and back to Sam. "That would have been really cool if we'd gone with the Batman motif."  
  
"What Batman thing?"  
  
"Nothing really, Josh. At first I suggested going dressed as Batman characters. I thought it would be cool if Toby would be Batman, I could go as Robin, Donna as Batgirl and CJ as Catwoman. We figured we might even talk everyone else too."  
  
"Yeah, I suggested having Leo as Alfred." Donna smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"That was a cool idea! What happened?" Josh couldn't believe they actually chose to wear lame witches outfits.  
  
"Toby said no." Sam shrugged. "It wouldn't have been fun without someone dressed as Batman."  
  
"What am I? I could have been Batman. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"The night we were discussing it, you were out with Amy. I guess we didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Plus," Donna interrupted him, "We came up with the Harry Potter idea later that night."  
  
"You didn't include CJ. What is she wearing?"  
  
"What about me, Joshua?" CJ had impeccable timing. She wore a robe similar to the one worn by Sam and Donna, accompanied by glasses and a pointy hat.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"She's Professor McGonagall, Josh." Donna told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever, you like the Harry Potter stuff way too much. I'm going looking for Toby." Josh rolled his eyes at them and left.  
  
"Weren't you laying it a bit thick about Amy there, Sam?" Donna sighed at him.  
  
"Maybe a little, but it's Josh." Sam reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, you need to hit him with a ton of bricks and it may still not register." CJ put an arm around Donna. "C'mon, it's time for the next phase."  
*****  
  
Josh stood by the bar. He waited to see if other adults would show. He couldn't believe how his friends were acting like children. At least his costume was in honor of a great baseball team (who had run into a patch of bad luck, seriously, they were good.)  
  
"Give me a water bottle, please." Josh felt someone stand besides him. He glanced and noticed whoever it was wore some kind of purplish wizard robe. There must be something in the water.  
  
"Hey Josh. So? A Met? Couldn't come up with anything actually original?"  
  
Josh turned to see Leo dressed as Merlin. "Not you too!" He groaned.  
  
"Get into the spirit, son. Halloween only comes once a year."  
  
"Sure. Have you seen Toby?"  
  
"No, but maybe Charlie has. Hey Charlie!" Leo called and it turned out he had also caught the bug. He was dressed as the Sorcerer's Apprentice, complete with the Mickey ears.  
  
"Don't you have any dignity, man?" Josh asked him.  
  
"Hey! This is one of my favorite cartoons. Plus my sister bought me the ears." He grinned. "What can I do you for?"  
  
"Josh wants to know if you've seen Toby."  
  
"Hmmmm," Charlie looked around. "Actually, he is the only one I haven't seen yet. I wonder what he is wearing."  
  
"Well, I can tell you he said no to Batman. His costume could be anybody's guess. Anyways, have you seen Amy? She wouldn't tell me about her costume, only that it would involve black and red."  
  
"Sorry, can't help you there, but if you want to know, I can tell you what the President and the First Lady are wearing."  
  
Josh looked at Leo and shrugged. "Would I be scarred and in need of therapy?"  
  
"No." Charlie laughed. "They learned after the Sid and Nancy incident. In fact the First Lady is dressed as Samantha Stevens from Bewitched. She's even wearing a blond wig."  
  
"Great. Another witch. Who's the President dressed as? Darrin?"  
  
"Nope. He went bigger. He's dressed as Gandalf and he has every member of his Secret Service detail as a member of the Fellowship. He's calling them Jed's fellows. They are not amused."  
  
"Great. Neither would I. Be amused I mean. What is it? When did the White House become Hogwarts?" Josh freaked out.  
  
"What's wrong, Josh? Afraid you'll have more nightmares?" Leo smirked.  
  
"Sam has a big mouth." Josh rolled up his sleeves and walked away from them, feeling somewhat lost. ***** 


	3. Part 3

A West Wing Halloween: Special J. and the White House Coven  
  
By: MariKenobi  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Neither is Harry Potter, nor LOTR.  
  
This is set on Halloween last year.  
  
Part 3  
  
Amy Gardner walked into the party. She wore a black unitard with a shocking red wig. She tried to search for Josh, but she couldn't place him. She did see Sam walking her way.  
  
"Run Amy Run." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Off to Hogwarts? I wouldn't want to detain you."  
  
"Sure. I'd ask for a ride, but I'm sure He Who Shall Not Be Named already takes enough of your space."  
  
"I'm tired of these silly barbs. Where's J?"  
  
"Around. I think he was looking for Toby. He was also trying to get away from the whole witch extravaganza, which I may add you lose points because you didn't join. Oh yeah, he also wanted to know what you would be wearing. If I see him, I'll let him know you have a Franka Potente fetish."  
  
"I'm dressed as Sydney from Alias!" Amy informed him.  
  
"I like that show, so I prefer thinking of you as Lola." Sam grinned and began walking away. "Enjoy yourself. I'll tell Josh you are here." *****  
  
Josh leaned against a wall and searched the crowd for his mystery woman. He saw all kinds of costumes. Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clowns, Fairy Princesses, fake doctors and nurses. There was also someone as Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Dr. Doom, Catwoman, and Superman.  
  
Catwoman.  
  
There she was, walking sexily around the crowd. Josh knew this was his chance. He had to go after her. He was getting close. He could feel her beneath his grasp. That was the moment he finally ran into Toby.  
  
"Hey Josh. Heard you were looking for me." He shrugged.  
  
"Argh!" Josh tried to look over Toby's shoulder, but it was too late. She was gone. "I lost her again." He stepped back from Toby and took a good look at him.  
  
"What? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"The future Mrs. Lyman. Who are you supposed to be?" He pointed to the tux Toby wore.  
  
"This? I decided I wasn't going to go through too much trouble for the latest Bartlet event. I'm just a guy in a tux." Toby patted the name tag he wore, which read Guy in a Tux.  
  
"It's very you, Toby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where's Andy?"  
  
"She's not feeling well, so she decided to stay home. Now tell me more about this woman, who I assume isn't Amy."  
  
"That obvious huh?" Josh sighed.  
  
"Josh, you need a drink. Let's go." Toby began walking towards the bar, stopped and turned back to Josh. "Hey, what is it with so many people dressing like witches?" *****  
  
"Hear ye. Hear ye, the great and powerful Gandalf is here." The President bellowed. "I always wanted to say that."  
  
"Now my staff must spend a great deal of time spinning this and doing damage control. Thank you sir."  
  
"Any time, Toby." The President winked at him. "So Josh, what's this I hear about you searching for a mystery Catwoman."  
  
"That's pretty much it sir. I saw her, but I haven't been able to make contact."  
  
"What do you know? Josh Lyman chasing after the wrong woman."  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"Nothing, Josh, go find your Catwoman. I prefer the witchy ones myself."  
  
"Yeah, I heard the First Lady is dressed as Samantha Stevens."  
  
"Am I needed for this conversation?" Toby asked them.  
  
"You don't want to share with your friends?" The President tried to sound hurt.  
  
"Whatever. Hey Josh, I just saw someone walk by in leather."  
  
"Really?" Josh asked Toby.  
  
"Yes. She went that way." Toby pointed to the right and Josh practically ran that way.  
  
"Was it Catwoman?"  
  
Toby shrugged. "How should I know?" *****  
  
Josh made his way through the crowd. He was losing her and he had to find her. He needed to meet this woman. He walked by goblins and giants, heroes and villains, and finally out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman in what looked like black leather. He straightened himself out and went for the approach. It wasn't her. It was Amy. He kept walking, still looking for his mystery girl.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and turned around. He remembered that he was supposed to be with Amy. And she was flirting with some guy dressed as Frankenstein. Josh shrugged and kept his search for Catwoman. He pursued her closely. He was near catching her. He could feel it.  
  
"Hey Buddy," Sam stepped in front of him.  
  
"Sam move!" Josh tried to side step him, but it was too late. She was once again gone. "I lost her!"  
  
Sam tried to follow Josh's glance, but he didn't need to. He knew everything. Even more than Josh. It had been his plan after all. "Josh, why are you looking towards that direction? Amy is over there." Sam pointed towards her way.  
  
"I wasn't following Amy and you know that."  
  
Sam was about to speak, but Josh stopped him. "And before you say anything else, I know how it looks. Bad. Also, I couldn't come up with the reasons you asked for. I guess I'll go break up with her eventually."  
  
"See, the important thing here isn't the reasons. I already knew that you would tell me this. If you really wanted to be with her you would have never agreed to this. You would have told me to shove it. Plus she's flirting with Frankenstein and you are following Donna."  
  
"Yeah well I guess, it was pretty much obvious that it was over between us." Josh replied not having actually listened to Sam, who snickered.  
  
He knew Josh would catch it soon. "If this were a TV show, all this signs would be called anvils and you'd be worse off than the coyote."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know from the road runner? Never mind. I'm going back to my group." Sam began to walk away when Josh stopped him.  
  
"Did you say I was chasing after Donna?"  
  
"No, actually what I said was following, but it works well too," Sam grinned.  
  
"I wasn't. I've been looking for Catwoman. Donna is Hermione."  
  
"Silly Josh. It's so easy to do a costume change. All she really needed to do was take off the Hogwarts robe and Hermione wig." He left with a big smile. Nothing brought a smile to his face more than a confused Josh. He should really get someone to take a picture of that. The President would love it for Christmas. *****  
  
Josh stood there for what seemed like an eternity, although he knew it was more like five minutes. He had to talk to Sam, Donna, CJ, and Amy. He didn't know where to go first, so he decided to do the one he dreaded the most.  
  
He walked over to Amy and asked her to meet him in the balcony as soon as possible. He didn't wait for an answer. He just walked away.  
  
"Hey J."  
  
He looked up when she finally went over to him.  
  
"Hi." He nodded. "Why are you dressed as a dominatrix?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm supposed to be Sydney from Alias!" She told him.  
  
"Really? I love that show. I didn't know you liked it. You don't look like her."  
  
"Whatever Josh, we watched it together a few times."  
  
"Yeah, but I figured it was because I wanted to."  
  
Amy sighed, "Oh the ego."  
  
"Well, you know me. Amy I want to break up."  
  
"Straight to the point J."  
  
"Are you surprised?"  
  
"Not really. I just thought I would be the one to do it. I assume you'll go chasing after your Donna now. That is if you haven't already. but you wouldn't cheat on me. You aren't the type. Like I said whatever. I'll miss you. See ya around, J." She sighed again and walked away. Josh was surprised about how she took it. He expected more of a reaction. At least something getting broken, but she was almost relieved. And so was he. That was a horrible relationship he had been in. He got up and decided to go look for Donna. ***** 


	4. Part 4

A West Wing Halloween: Special J. and the White House Coven  
  
By: MariKenobi  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Neither is Harry Potter, nor LOTR.  
  
This is set on Halloween last year.  
  
Part 4  
  
Sam and CJ were peering into her glass. No, the wine wasn't that interesting but they could see what was going on with Josh in it.  
  
"I'm still amazed that you know how to do this."  
  
CJ grinned, "I have many friends. Plus you would never believe the student associations at Berkley."  
  
"Now that phase one is complete. What should we do?"  
  
"Nothing my dear, Samuel, for now. Josh has to do phase 2 on his own. After that, depending on his and her reactions, we'll decide whether we move in or not. After all, Josh is supposed to be a big boy."  
  
"Allegedly," Sam snorted.  
  
*****  
  
Josh waited patiently for Donna and wouldn't you know it, no Hermione or Catwoman walked by him in the last half hour. He figured he'd waited so long already that some more time wouldn't kill him.  
  
He finally saw her, dressed as Hermione, talking with Charlie. He approached them and could over hear they were comparing notes on their costumes.  
  
"What happened to the Catwoman outfit?" He asked.  
  
"Josh, I think you've had enough trips to the bar." Charlie raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"I really need to talk to Donna alone," Josh replied.  
  
Charlie was about to protest, but Donna waved him off. "It's ok. I want to talk to him. You know I can handle him and his sensitive system."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
As soon as Charlie left, Josh asked once again about the costume.  
  
"Josh," Donna sighed, "At least I'm surprised you figured it out."  
  
"Not really. Sam sort of slipped it in while talking. I don't know if it was on purpose or not."  
  
"It was probably on purpose." Donna began to walk away from him and he soon followed her.  
  
"Why do you think it was on purpose?"  
  
"Because that had been the entire point."  
  
"What? You guys did it on purpose? Why?"  
  
Donna coughed, "Why do you think? To mess with your head, which I'm guessing worked as planned."  
  
"Well, it worked. Although, I'm not confused anymore. I realized today that I wanted to find out who the mystery woman was more than I would care for spending time with Amy. I want to be with you." Josh spread out his arms and smiled. He was so proud of himself.  
  
Donna on the other hand was not as pleased. "So? I'm supposed to be thrilled that you saw me in a cat suit and now want me? Why didn't you just save the trouble and go after me the night I wore the red dress." She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"No. I really want to be with you. It just took me a long time to realize it." Josh pleaded.  
  
"I guess I'm the problem because I don't want Amy's castoffs."  
  
"Donna?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't his sweet Donna.  
  
"I'm really happy that we finally are rid of Amy. Now I want to go back to the party." She bit her lip to hide her growing grin.  
  
"You don't want to be with me?" Josh was heartbroken.  
  
"Of course I do. When the time is right. You just have to prove to me that the time is right and not about a tight Catwoman costume."  
  
"Donna, it isn't about the-"  
  
"Really? What did you honestly think when you saw me in the Hermione costume? Remember I know when you lie."  
  
Josh lowered his head and didn't answer.  
  
"I knew it. Like I said, until the time is right."  
  
"Is this some sort of dating plan?" Josh shook his head.  
  
"Heck no! Ugh, who would ever come up with something as horrible as that!" Donna shuddered. "I'm just saying that a bit of time is needed for me to know that this isn't just about me looking hot tonight."  
  
"Tell me what I have to do." Josh pleaded. "I'll do anything."  
  
"Really?" A wicked smile developed in Donna's face.  
  
"Yes. Anything."  
  
"Read all four Harry Potter books and join our discussion group. That way you'll be all caught up when the fifth book finally comes out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I'll be waiting." She blew him a kiss and walked away.  
  
Josh stood there dumbfounded. The key to Donna's heart was a kid's book. *****  
  
Later that night the party had ended and most of the senior staff had gone home. CJ, Sam, and Donna were in CJ's office discussing the night's events.  
  
"I still can't believe you told him to read the books," CJ laughed.  
  
"Even more, that he actually came to me and asked for them!" Sam was amazed. "He really has it bad for you."  
  
"Good," Donna smiled. "I'm going to be going now. I'm really tired and I do have to be here tomorrow. I mean in a few hours."  
  
"Good night, Donna." Sam waved at her and CJ nodded as she left.  
  
"I still can't believe she didn't grab Josh and kissed him right then and there."  
  
"I told you, Sam. A woman's mind is a peculiar thing, and the Amy factor was still fresh in her mind. Look at it this way, Josh has cooties."  
  
"That's mature."  
  
"We are having a conversation involving Josh and you want maturity?"  
  
"Sorry. Forgot for a minute. So what are we going to do? Do you think he will actually read all the books?"  
  
"He might, but heck, we managed to get rid of Amy, after all. We can help them along."  
  
"Don't we need Donna for this?" Sam stood up, a bit worried.  
  
"We needed her more for the Amy spells because it was too hard to crack. All that negative energy pent up, but for this project, both of our subjects will be very willing to receive the messages we will send."  
  
"What kind of dreams are you planning on sending them?"  
  
"Well, Sam, how's your pwp writing these days?" CJ grinned.  
  
"CJ!" Sam almost choked. "Can't we just send them strolling whimsically along a meadow?"  
  
"What are you? Six years old?"  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll do it."  
  
"Don't fret that much. Just take your Alias fanfics and substitute Sydney and Vaughn for Donna and Josh."  
  
"How do you know about those?" Sam freaked out.  
  
"I know everything!" CJ winked at him.  
  
"Good thing you are on my side, woman. I wouldn't want to be on the coven opposing you. Sheesh."  
  
"If you are nice, I'll write Mallory into a nice spell for you."  
  
"Josh and Donna are frolicking in the meadows when suddenly it begins to pour and they need to run for shelter. The only place around is an abandoned cottage. Did I mention their clothes were ripped apart while running?" Sam began.  
  
The End. 


End file.
